


Enthusiasm

by so_Scandalous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Furry, Futanari, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_Scandalous/pseuds/so_Scandalous
Summary: Tails learns about subspace, his own sexual proclivities, and Cream's unique relationship with her mother.Carried on from my previous work, "Oh Love." I may put them in a series, if i can be arsed.





	1. Chapter 1

Tails burned. His fingers curled, finding purchase on the seams of Cream's dress. Her breath blew hot into his mouth, stoking the embers in the pit of his stomach. Her kiss was hungry, almost vicious, threatening to swallow him with every pass of her lips. One hand danced across his back, teasing the stem of his tails one moment and cradling his shoulders the next. The other had woven into the fur on the back of his head, and was dedicated to pulling him deeper into her. Tails was panting as he kissed back, desperately trying to keep up with her. She bit his lip, and a shudder spread through him, relaxing his shoulders. He leaned back slightly. Cream chased him forward.

Her hips explored his lap, rubbing against him blindly, but with purpose. The fire focused down to his pelvis as his cock slipped out of its sheath. He felt the accidental brush of fabric, then the very deliberate weight of Cream's hips as they found their target. Even through panties, her pussy burned his shaft. His heart pounded his cock into an almost painful erection as she rolled her hips up, her lips spreading to either side of his cock. When she pulled down, he felt something hard and warm against his head. Cream's dress hooked on his tapered tip, and he felt every searing vein grind against his bare cock like hot metal. He tried to glance down to confirm what he already knew, but Cream shoved into him as soon as he moved. His head fell back as her cock was squeezed between them, and Cream's ravenous mouth descended on his neck, biting and kissing in a seamless flurry of motion. Tails pulled on every ounce of strength left in his arms to hold on to her. His grip felt weak, insufficient in the face of her passion. He felt as though the swell of her breasts against him could knock him on his back; he worried that the slow and forceful motion of her hips could send him flying. He hoped that her teasing yet unbreakable grip would pull him so tight against her that he could never escape.

Tails' ears twitched an instant before the door opened. His eyes flew open just in time to see Vanilla, cheerful and radiant, holding a plate of cookies. Every muscle in his body tensed at once. This was an absolute catastrophe. Vanilla would hate him for corrupting her daughter. He would never get to taste her cookies again. Her kind, motherly smile would twist in contempt. His cock ached at the thought. Any second now, she would start screaming.

Any second.

Cream lifted herself from his neck. Surely it was coming now.

“Hi, Mom!” Cream beamed across the room. Tails' ears skewed.

“Hello, dear,” Vanilla said. “Are you two having fun? I brought you snickerdoodles.” Tails blinked at her persisting smile, gentle and pure and a little tired but all the more comforting for it.

“We are!” Cream nodded. “He's very gentle. Do you want to join us?”

Tails heart skipped a beat. His mind raced; Why would Cream ask her mother to join them in making out? Clearly it had moved past just making out, their dicks had touched. Cream had a dick! She also had labia, which meant she almost certainly had a vagina as well, which meant it was likely a genetic state rather than hormonally induced. Which meant that Vanilla was quite likely the same way. Neither of them had reacted when Vanilla walked in, which implied it had happened before. Cream's invitation being as casual as it was increased the chances that they had shared some sexual experience in the past, either through a third party or directly.

By the time Tails' heart started beating again, he had two theories and no answers. Vanilla simply set the plate down on Cream's desk.

“That's alright, dear.” Vanilla smiled at the pair, their bodies still inches from each other. If Cream slid back another two inches, Tails' hardon would be in full view. His arms felt weak. For an instant, he wanted her to move. “I'll be back when dinner's--”

“Please!”

Tails' throat closed as soon as he heard the word leave it. His mouth hung open slightly, paralyzed as the Rabbit women fixed him with identical looks of surprise. His thoughts redlined for a way off the hook. The only thing he could think of was the way Vanilla's skirt seemed to swell slightly between her legs.

“I mean.” Tails swallowed. It didn't help. “Um, it's fine with me? If you want to, that is.” He was fairly sure that his cheeks were burning hot enough to singe his fur. He kept his eyes focused intently on a nice patch of wall as Cream and Vanilla exchanged a glance.

“Well, if it's alright with you, Tails,” Vanilla smiled sweetly, “Then I think I will join you.” Tails' fingers clenched around Cream's dress, pulling the fabric taut against her chest. Cream bounced in his lap as Vanilla unzipped her dress.

“This will be so much fun!” Cream squealed. She kissed him again, her eyes squeezed shut in an elated smile around his lips. His eyes stayed half-open, staring past her at Vanilla as she slowly revealed her body. Her modest dress slid down slowly under his gaze, revealing her full cleavage, her white-furred belly, her delightfully wide hips, and a very definite bulge in her panties. Cream shoved her hips against him, pressing her taut balls into his cock. He almost fell backward when she let go of him to pull off her dress. His hands flew behind him, reflexes sharpened by adventuring and lab explosions. His vision focused on Cream's cock, held upright by the lacy waistband of her panties. He saw Vanilla bend forward to slide her panties down, her boobs hanging like pendulums, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Cream for more than a moment. His chest tightened. His mouth watered.

He didn't notice she had taken her bra off until she rested the cups on his ears. Her giggling drew him back to himself; he saw the room around him for the first time in minutes, noticed Vanilla completely naked, sitting next to them with her cock half-hard and a hand resting nonchalantly between her legs as she smiled at the pair of them.

“Now dear, be nice,” Vanilla said gently. She pulled the bra off Tails and scratched him between the ears. Tails couldn't help but press against her hand. “I'm sure Tails doesn't want your laundry all over him.” 

“I'm sorry,” Cream said. Tails didn't mind, and tried to say so, but the words wouldn't leave his chest. His thoughts were confused, a blur of lust and need and fantasies too thick to allow any action. Through the fog, he managed to drag one hand to rest on Cream's thigh, and to smile up at her. Her meek expression softened at his implicit forgiveness, and she brushed his cheek. Tails leaned into her hand, earning a brief scratch behind the jaw.

“Cream, dear,” Vanilla said, her eyes fixed squarely on Tails. “Would you mind fetching some condoms for us?” Cream nodded and bounced off Tails' lap, leaving his cock to bounce freely. Immediately, he felt cold and touch-starved. He needed her back. He reached out a hand towards her happily twitching tail, but it was met by Vanilla's own gentle grasp. She rested her arm across his back, and softly squeezed his fingers in her own.

“I think I know what's happening.” Vanilla spoke softly, intimately into his ear. If Cream could hear her, she gave no indication. “You're feeling overwhelmed, right?” Tails nodded. “Do you want to keep going?” Another nod, this one much more enthusiastic. Vanilla chuckled. “Alright, then. If you want to stop, please tell me.” She led his hand to her thigh. “Just tap me anywhere, just like this--” Her fingers patted his twice-- “And we'll stop, any time you want.” A soothing warmth flooded Tails' gut. He nodded against her chest. Another scratch between the ears and a coo of “good boy” made him nuzzle his cheek into her boobs.

“I'm going to set them over here, okay?” Cream dropped a handful of condom wrappers by her pillow.

“Thank you, dear.” Vanilla's hands shifted to rub Tails' shoulders. “Why don't you let Tails finish undressing you?” A firm but gentle push told Tails this wasn't a suggestion. Thrilled to finally have a sense of direction, he scrambled off the bed, landing on his knees in front of Cream. His fingers hooked over her waistband as his cheek pressed against her belly. He felt the heat pour off her cock onto his face as he stared up her chest, his eyes begging for permission. Cream chuckled behind her hand. The gesture looked like something a debutante would do at a garden party. She nodded once, and Tails dropped like a stone, dragging his cheek and her panties down her legs. His ass raised, tails lifted unconsciously as he kissed his way back up Cream's thighs. His tongue slid out when he reached her crotch. He dragged one long lick around her balls, then kissed her sheath, then slid his lips up the underside of her cock. He paused with his lips hovering just above her head. His ragged breath pouring over her caused shivers from the excited bunny; he looked up past her pert boobs to see her staring down at him, eyes half-shut and lips parted, her steadfast manners the only thing keeping her from plowing her hips forward. Her unconcealed lust for him pulled the corners of his mouth into a smile.

He knew to breathe through his nose. He knew to use his tongue, to be gentle in his movements, to keep his teeth away from her shaft. All this knowledge fell away as the salty, slightly bitter taste of her cock spread across his tongue, replaced by a desperate need to take in as much of her as he could. He slid himself down her cock until he felt his gag reflex rising; he tried to take a deep breath through his mouth as he pulled back. The instant of airless panic for him was a shock of gasping pleasure for Cream. Vanilla chuckled and rubbed her clit as Cream grabbed her own tits and let out a low sigh.

It took him a few tries to learn the motion of sucking with his mouth while breathing through his nose, and Cream enjoyed every second of it. Once he had mastered that, he started sliding his head back and forth. Each time he pulled Cream into him, his nose came closer to her pelvis. A sense of pride flowered in his chest when he finally pulled his lips against Cream's groin, forming a perfect seal with her sheath. He didn't see Cream's mouth fall open, but he felt her fingers bury into the fur behind his ears. He tried to slide back, but she held him in place. A breathy sigh of “yes!” from above him accompanied a small thrust of Cream's hips against him. The shock ran through his body, causing his cock to bounce against his thighs. He felt Vanilla slip behind him, her hardon resting neatly between his tails. She leaned forward, draping her breasts over his back as her arm reached through his to between her daughter's legs. Cream moaned as her mother's fingers stroked her. A burst of ecstasy made her hips twitch as they reached her clit.

“You're doing such a good job, Tails sweetie,” Vanilla said. “Look at how much she's enjoying herself!” Tails' unfocused eyes lifted up as high as they could. He could just barely make out Cream's goofy open-mouthed smile, her head lolling forward, her eyes staring at nothing as she gently guided his head up and down her cock. He slid his tongue around her shaft as far as he could reach; every vein and curve he tasted brought back a small part of his higher functions, a conditioning reward for pleasuring his eager lover. He started to memorize her cock; not consciously at first, but a simple side-effect of his mind focusing so intently on one thing. He wondered if he could make a model of it to practice on later.

Cream pulled back for another thrust, but Vanilla slipped a finger into her cunt. When Cream swung forward, Vanilla pushed back, and her movement was halted with a burst of stimulation and a sharp moan.

“Now dear, let's give him a moment to adjust.” Vanilla said, smiling sweetly at Cream. She gently rubbed Tails' thigh with her free hand. Cream nodded. Her teeth were clenched, her hands balled tightly in Tails's tufted cheek fur. Her hips shook as she fought to keep them still. Realizing the sheer force of her lust made Tails' cheeks flush pink. He had to do a good job, to validate her passion with ecstasy. He swallowed hard around her, earning another gasp. He tried to take her full length again, but his throat had tightened up, stopping him with an inch left. His tongue dragged along every part of her it could reach. Cream doubled over with a particularly loud moan; her tits settled on Tails' ears, her panting blew hot against his head. He could hear a wet sound from between her legs, slow and rhythmic, and concluded that Vanilla must have started moving her finger.

“I think you're ready,” Vanilla whispered into his ear. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he couldn't stand the thought of disappointing either of them. He nodded, his eyes shut and his hands firmly clenched on his knees. A second passed, then two, then three. Cream whimpered above him. He slid his mouth back along her, and was about to change directions when she spoke.

“I'm sorry,” she gasped. Her hips slammed forward as her hands pulled back, and Tails gagged as her cock was slammed deep into his throat. Her balls bumped his chin, then pulled back just as quickly. She pounded forward again and again, moaning almost in time with her thrusts. Each one pushed her cock back into Tails' throat, the theoretical pain of impact dulled by the thick scent of lust. He tried to use his tongue, or to suck on her, but her movements were too strong and erratic for him to track. He was being used, he realized. She was fucking his mouth like a toy, too lost in her own pleasure to think about his. His cock throbbed at the thought.

He was all set to lean back into Vanilla's pillow-like cleavage and let Cream ravage him, but a damp push against his asshole made him tense up. Vanilla squeezed his thigh, gently cooing to calm him.

“Just relax,” She said. “I think you'll enjoy this, but if you don't, remember we can stop at any time.” Tails couldn't nod without hurting Cream, so he rolled his hips to signal his consent. Vanilla's pure, sweet smile turned dark and lustful for a moment neither of her young partners saw as she slowly worked her daughter-slick finger into Tails. It tingled, at first; he tried to open and relax his anus without moving too far from Cream's cock. Then it slid in, gently rotating to gain purchase, and it stung. His eyes watered as the aching in his lips blended with the pain in his ass, but he clenched his fists, squeezed his eyes, and silently begged her to keep going.

He felt her slender knuckle stretch his anus like a bead. Once it was in, she stopped pushing forward, and started moving in a way he couldn't describe. Technical terms for actuated motion fled his thoughts as he reached for them, and even basic descriptors were outside the reach of his cripplingly horny mind. Vanilla started teasing the base of his cock, and Tails felt on the verge of a brain-shattering release, held back only by the lingering pain.

“Tails!” Cream's sudden cry brought his attention back to the throbbing heat in his mouth. His head was braced against Vanilla's rack, and bounced into it with every desperate hump. “Tails,” she whimpered, higher pitched this time, and he knew what her next word would be. Her head flew back, showing off a delirious grin as she hilted her cock against his lips, and let out a shrill, shaky cry of “cumming!”

Tails swallowed on instinct. Every splash of her jizz painted the back of his throat, and he rushed to wash it down before the next one came. He barely tasted any of it, but the feeling of the warm liquid filling his mouth compelled him to keep drinking it, gulp after messy gulp. Cream came for what felt like minutes, wave after wave that embarrassed even Tails' most prodigious load. The whole time, Cream rode his face, more bouncing her hips than thrusting, moaning loudly above his head. His lips were numb.

Finally, her humping slowed; a few more drops of cum seeped into his mouth, which he lapped up eagerly, his tongue dragging over every inch of her flagging erection. Vanilla's finger pulled out of his ass at the same time that Cream's hips backed off, letting her cock flop out of his mouth. He leaned forward slightly, semi-consciously trying to follow her cock as it pulled away. He felt acutely empty for a few moments, after which Vanilla wrapped her arms around him. Her cheek nuzzled against his, and Tails smiled and sank into her embrace. Cream sat down on her bed, breathing heavily and letting out the occasional contented hum.

Vanilla shifted slightly, causing her hardon to press into Tails' back. Instantly, his body reminded him of how intensely horny he was, how close he had been to a release. His cock throbbed back to its full length, twitching slightly with every pounding heartbeat. Vanilla gently traced a finger along the top of his cock.

“What do you want to do now, Tails?” Vanilla asked. “Do you want to keep going?” He tried to focus on the question, but her fingers dancing up his chest derailed his fragile train of thought. He looked over to Cream, who was now lying with her knees dangling off her bed, her cock still half-hard above her thighs. His eyes were drawn to the last bead of cum slowly forming at her tip, creeping down the side of her cock. Vanilla calmly repeated her question. Tails nodded; a fantasy formed, and he found himself irresistibly drawn to it.

“I want you to cum on me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I expected.

Cream watched through a blissful daze as her mother guided Tails onto her bed. She calmly moved over to let him lie down. She scratched his ears while Vanilla put a condom on him. His arm wrapped around her leg; his soft fingers brushed against her inner thigh, and she opened her legs in unconscious response. Vanilla ground her cunt against him, her cock bouncing against his belly as she rocked her hips back and forth, forcing him to his full hardness. Cream looked on through half-lidded eyes, her fingers idly playing over her balls and clit. She watched her mother lift herself up, brace his cock between her legs, and sink back down. Both of them sighed, although Tails' sounded more like a whimper. Once she was sitting on his lap, she started shifting slightly, side to side and back to front. Each tiny adjustment made Tails writhe and gasp. Cream watched his face shift from mild discomfort to ecstatic smiling to pure joy, finally ending with a horny, overwhelmed, slack-jawed grin as Vanilla lifted herself up.

His fingers tightened on her, and Cream felt a familiar tingling behind her cock. Her hips pushed forward, sending a shudder through her as her thigh dragged along his fingertips. His head turned into her leg as Vanilla lowered herself on him. Cream's groin sparked as his knuckle brushed under her balls to part her lips. Her cock bounced as she rolled her hips into his hand. He pressed her clit, and she gasped; he cupped her scrotum, and she whimpered; he held her cock, and she smiled. Her lust boiled over as Tails stroked her cock back to its full length, teasing her with slow, gentle motions in time with her mother's steady pace. He stared at the tip of her cock over her thighs; meanwhile, Cream's eyes were locked on the spot where Vanilla's pussy swallowed his cock. It made her want something, and as Vanilla ground herself into his pelvis on a particularly juicy downstroke, Cream finally figured out what it was.

Cream tried her best to ignore Tails' crestfallen face as she gently moved his hand off her cock and pulled herself to her knees. Vanilla watched through half-open eyes as Cream waddled around to just straddle Tails' ears. He tilted his head to meet her gaze past her cock.

“Tails?” Cream asked. One hand dipped bashfully down, but ended between her legs. She spread herself with two fingers. “Would you mind if I--” Tails' eyes lit up. The corners of his mouth peaked into a smile as he opened his mouth wide, his outstretched tongue framed by his bottom teeth. Cream stared down at his eager display, paralyzed by a sudden need to use him. She tried to tell herself that desire was only there because he enjoyed it.

“That looks like a 'yes' to me,” Vanilla chuckled. “Just make sure he can breathe, alright dear?”

“Of course,” Cream said. She brushed her fingers down Tails' cheek. He leaned in to her touch, nuzzling her hand with no trace of shame or modesty. Cream patted his cheek before she moved forward; it was a simple gesture, but it conveyed her emotions to him better than words would have.

Tails' tongue was on her before she had settled over him. She propped herself up with her arms as his warm tongue lapped across her slit; pleasure flushed through her, her knees trembling as she tried to focus on adjusting herself. She sat on her heels; it was slightly uncomfortable, but the way it pressed Tails' mouth into her cunt was more than worth it. His tongue explored her folds slowly and firmly. His inexperience was clear, even to her, but he wasn't clumsy at all; his movements were careful, calculated and methodical. He explored the edges of her lips, teased against her entrance, probed for her clit. His chin pressed into her balls, her heels dug into her ass, but she didn't care. Every thought that escaped Tails' tongue was devoted to drinking in the sight of her mother, looking as blissful as the first time she'd seen her cum. Her boobs jiggled as she rocked back and forth on his cock, not fast enough to be called “bouncing,” but fast enough that it did hypnotizing things to her chest and hardon.

Cream leaned forward as Tails found her clit. He confirmed his findings with a definitive lick that earned a moan from her. He focused down, his tongue flicking back and forth over the sensitive nub. His tails swished under Vanilla's shins.

Vanilla leaned forward as she sped up her hips. Tails' tongue paused as he rode out the wave of electric pleasure, then returned with increased vigor and a slight bit of sloppy desperation. Cream took advantage of the break to brace one hand on her mother's shoulder. Vanilla rested her forehead on Cream's. She bit back a chuckle as her daughter pressed against her head; she knew how Cream's passion and lust got the best of her, and she had come to absolutely adore seeing it happen. Cream was such a kind and generous girl that her own pleasure made her compelled to give pleasure to others. Were this not the case, Vanilla would have been much more surprised when Cream pulled her into a kiss.

For a moment, Vanilla wanted to pull away. Then she heard Cream moan into her mouth, and felt her tongue across her lips. Rules didn't matter. Nothing mattered, besides the three of them. She kissed back. They traded panting breaths as each one savored the fox between their legs, and the taste of a loved one on their tongue. Cream's hips jerked each time Tails pressed her clit, each time sending a shockwave through her that built up more passion behind her tongue.

Tails was almost disappointed by the lack of reaction when he grabbed their cocks. One in each hand, gripped firmly by the shaft; Vanilla fucked his hand with no work from him, leaving him free to focus on pumping Cream. Their responses were slow, but satisfying. Cream started writhing side to side, making it difficult for him to follow her pussy with his tongue. Each new place he licked earned another jerk from her, and each erratic movement and sharp muffled cry warmed his chest. Vanilla simply tightened her fists around the bedsheets, and sped up her pounding hips.

Vanilla came first. From Tails' perspective, it was very sudden. One moment, she was riding him in silence; then there was a low moan, then her walls clenched around him, and then his hand and stomach were coated in a thick, hot liquid. One squeeze turned into two, then into a full-on convulsion as Vanilla ground herself into his pelvis. Cum flew up his stomach and chest, thick warm lines that filled him with pride and urged him toward release. He could feel his orgasm building, churning in his stomach, but he wanted to hold on. He needed to make sure Cream was satisfied. His muscles tightened as he held back with everything he could, desperate to feel her hit the same peak that Vanilla was slowly coming down from.

He came half a second after Cream shoved herself down against him. Her cock twitched as the first jet of cum flew from her and splashed onto her mother's thighs. Pleasure overwhelmed them; Tails' hips bucked on reflex, pouring his load into latex as he shoved his tongue against Cream's spasming cunt. Her cock painted his stomach, each spray of cum on his fur prompting another pulse from his own. He gasped and whimpered into her pussy, lapping her juices on pure instinct.

Tails felt their cocks go soft in his hands. He felt the warmth of their cum between his fingers. His cock felt nearly numb as Vanilla lifted herself off it. His tongue kept moving against Cream, but it was slow and shaky, moving more out of habit than lust. When Cream finally rolled off him and flopped at his side, he carried on licking the air for a moment. His eyes drifted open halfway, not quite seeing the ceiling above him, or Vanilla pulling the condom off him. His attention was on the cooling liquid pooling at his solar plexus, streaking down his sides, staining the fur of his fingers. His lips and chin were shiny and matted, bearing a deeply satisfied smile that Vanilla couldn't help but chuckle at.

“Why don't you two have a nap,” she said. Her voice was low and calm. “I'll set some guest towels in the bathroom for you, Tails, so you can have a shower before dinner.” Tails' response was an indistinct noise that Vanilla took as a “thank you.” As she stood in the doorway, Cream nestled herself against his side. Vanilla closed the door as quietly as she could.


End file.
